Competição Amistosa
by Mache-chin
Summary: É Dia dos Namorados. Para comemorar, enquanto estava bêbado, o mestre da Fairy Tail propôs uma competição para os solteiros da guilda. Aqueles que tiverem a melhor pontuação no desafio de missões poderá beijar cinco das moças descomprometidas, mas só vale quem ficar entre os cinco primeiros colocados. E então? Querem fazer as apostas?


**1 - Fairy Tail não me pertence.**

* * *

**Oneshot**

_A guilda Fairy Tail está em polvorosa, mas, diferente das outras vezes, não é por causa do grupo de homens. As garotas são responsáveis pela bagunça. Está perto do Dia dos Namorados. Elas e a pilha de enfeites que trouxeram estão se mexendo pra todos os lados atrás de enfeitar a guilda com balões e faixas rosa e azul nas pilastras. O mestre está muito bem acomodado no balcão de Mirajane, bebendo sua cerveja enquanto a moça limpa um copo com um pano enxuto._

_- Mira, o que acha de fazermos uma competição?_

_- Competição mestre? – ela deixa o copo no balcão e o olha alegrinho._

_- Sim, por que não? É quase Dia dos Namorados! Por que não fazemos um jogo?_

_- Tem alguma coisa em mente? – ela sorri empolgada._

_- Que tal uma competição de trabalhos?... Mas precisamos de um bom prêmio._

_- É. – Mira pensa um pouco, com um dedo no queixo, e então sorri maleficamente – Já sei!_

_Um pouco ao longe, Lucy e Levy fazem correntes com argolas de papel colorido. As moças estão sentadas uma de frente para a outra, juntando seus arranjos e rindo de alguma coisa. Na escada do segundo andar, Erza lidera Juvia e Evergreen na colocação da faixa principal no teto. De repente os rapazes chegam e se surpreendem com os enfeites. Jellal já foi reconhecido como o membro mais novo e oficial da Fairy Tail, com sua marca no meio das costas._

_Ele chega para falar com Erza e esta sorri, corada. Depois de muitos murmúrios e alguns elogios, Mirajane pede a atenção de todos e o mestre fica de pé no balcão._

_- Atenção, todos! – ele começa, pondo suas mãos atrás das costas e sorrindo – Já que falta uma semana para o Dia dos Namorados, eu quero propor um desafio. – alguns se animam logo – O quadro de missões anda meio vazio e eu sei que tem membros precisando de dinheiro com o mínimo de urgência, então acho que vocês gostar da competição que Mira e eu preparamos._

_- É uma competição de missões! – Mira ergue um dedo e todos ficam confusos – Apenas a parte masculina pode participar. O desafio é: fazer o maior número de missões possíveis!_

_- Os juízes serão Mirajane, eu e Laxus. – o neto aponta para si mesmo e se aproxima._

_- Quer dizer que eu não vou participar do desafio? – ele reclama._

_- Não se preocupe. Nem todos os homens vão competir. – o mestre responde._

_- Como assim? – Gray se pronuncia e Natsu retira sua mão da calça antes que ele tire._

_- Os requisitos de pontuação serão – o mestre continua, erguendo seus dedos e sorrindo -: número de missões, o acúmulo de pagamento e desempenho. Caso vocês destruam alguma coisa, perderão pontos. – aponta – Isso é pra você Natsu. – ele fecha a cara e cruza os braços, fazendo todos rirem – Solteiros são os únicos que podem participar. – de repente um alarde – Claro, por causa do prêmio... – eles voltam a ficar confusos._

_- Meninas, venham aqui. – Mirajane aponta para cinco garotas e elas se enfileiram perto dela – E o prêmio será... – Mira pausa para o suspense e então posiciona a mão esquerda para o quinteto – Elas. – todos, fora o mestre, fazem um escândalo, até o próprio ir para o chão._

_- Silêncio! – o mestre aumenta de tamanho e todos ficam quietos, daí ele volta ao normal._

_- Em ordem... – Mira sorri e fica atrás das moças, segurando os ombros de Erza e então se movendo de garota em garota – Quem tiver a melhor pontuação, poderá beijar a Erza. – e outro escândalo se faz ouvir, mas logo cessa quando Laxus aponta para o mestre – Em segundo lugar leva a Lucy. O terceiro colocado pode ficar com a Juvia, o quarto a Levy e o quinto a Evergreen. – as moças viram pedra e os homens começam a mover testosterona enquanto Mira volta ao seu lugar – Vocês têm exatamente uma semana, começando de agora. No Dia dos Namorados nós faremos a contagem dos pontos, ao meio-dia, e depois dos beijos vocês podem sair em encontros!_

_- Você ficou louca? – Lucy começa, voando na direção de Mira e seguida das outras._

_- Não pode nos usar desse jeito! – Evergreen apoia enquanto o mestre e Laxus vão tentar parar a bagunça masculina atrás delas._

_- Mira, meu primeiro beijo! – Levy choraminga e Lucy a abraça._

_- Pelo menos o Gray está na competição pela Juvia. – as outras a olham – Que foi?_

_- Olha... – Erza ignora a bagunça do outro lado e segura a raiva – Mude o prêmio Mira._

_- Mas agora eu já falei. – ela sorri com gosto e Erza fecha ainda mais a cara – Veja o lado positivo Erza... Jellal está competindo. – sussurra e a moça cora – Não quer um beijo dele?_

_- Quem garante que ele vai tirar o primeiro lugar? – ela cora e sussurra de volta._

_- E quem aqui é mais forte do que ele? Agora que está consciente de quem é e do seu poder, nem Natsu pode com ele! Tiramos Laxus da competição justamente por isso._

_- Pode até ser, mas isso não é uma disputa por força e sim de habilidade!_

_- E você ainda tem dúvidas? – Erza cora ainda mais e suspira resignada._

_- SILÊNCIO! – Laxus grita e eletrocuta todo mundo._

_- Vocês estão perdendo tempo brigando aqui, deviam começar a competir logo! – o mestre grita, com as mãos nas costas, e sorri – Boa sorte a todos! – ele ergue o indicador e os solteiros a pura alegria repetem o gesto com animação._

_- Certo, estou queimando! – Natsu fecha o punho direito em chamas, sério, Gajeel com os braços cruzados e rindo ao seu lado – Adoro uma competição!_

_- Eu aconselho pegarem trabalhos locais, para vocês não ficarem muito tempo fora, mas cortar grama dos vizinhos não conta como missão! – Mirajane avisa._

_- Já que sou um dos juízes, vou dar um alerta. – todos olham para Laxus e ele aponta para a porta – No momento, Jellal é o que está mais perto da vitória. – a guilda inteira, o que inclui o grupo de garotas, olha na direção da entrada e vêem o jovem os encarando sérios, pra então dar uma cara de tédio e uma continência com a mão direita._

_- Estou indo. – ele sai correndo e Mirajane acena._

_- Até mais tarde! – ela grita de volta sorrindo, e atrás da chuva de homens se empurrando na saída uma pobre Erza corada e chocada cai com força no banco próximo ao balcão, iniciando a onda sequencial das outras quatro em igual situação – Vai ser uma competição divertida!_

_- Mira... – Levy continua choramingando e a encara – Por quê...?_

_- Não se preocupe Levy! Eu e o restante das meninas vamos ajuda-las a se arrumar para os ganhadores do desafio na véspera do prazo final. – Cana e as outras se aproximam._

_- Não é isso que me preocupa... – Evergreen sussurra nervosa e então eleva a voz – Como sabe que nós não vamos beijar o cara errado?_

_- Ah, então vocês tem pretendentes? – Wendy se aproxima e diz, fazendo-as corar._

_- Não me surpreende. – Charles voa e pousa sobre o balcão, cruzando as suas patas – Essa tática é interessante Mirajane, mas muito arriscada. – Mira sorri para a gatinha._

_- Que tática? – Juvia questiona e todas olham para a silenciada Mira – Bom... Acho que a Juvia tem que se conformar... – ela suspira e as amigas em sequência._

_- Enquanto esperamos pelos rapazes, vocês podem começar a falar sobre os seus amados. – Cana sugere, segurando um barril debaixo do braço esquerdo e rindo como nunca._

_- Eu só queria dormir até mais tarde nesse dia! – Lucy choraminga e chora junto de Levy._

_..._

_{Cinco dias depois}_

_A guilda está praticamente vazia. Laxus está jogando cartas com o avô e o que sobrou dos homens enquanto as moças estão reunidas ao redor do balcão de Mira. Já cansada das inúmeras perguntas sobre quem gosta, Lucy levanta aflita e diz que vai atrás de Mirajane no porão. Ela e Lisanna haviam se deslocado para lá há algum tempo... Levy aproveita para fugir junto, mas se desvia do caminho e sai para tomar um ar. Lucy continua andando até o porão e bate na porta._

_Nenhuma das irmãs lhe responde, então ela empurra a porta semiaberta e desce a escada, tomando cuidado com os degraus. Com a luz fraca, ela não consegue enxergar direito, mas ouve um som de conversa e pára no último degrau, se escondendo atrás da parede._

_- Por que você não me escolheu Mira? – Lisanna reclama._

_- Você já teve muitas chances com o Natsu, Lisanna._

_- Isso quando éramos crianças! Não vale!_

_- Mas já fizeram algumas missões juntos desde que voltou._

_- Grande coisa! – ela resmunga e Lucy se esgueira para ver um pouco._

_- Não acha que devia fazer uma competição justa com a Lucy? – a loira se surpreende._

_- No amor e na guerra vale tudo. – a irmã responde aborrecida, descruzando os braços e apontando para o peito – Além disso, eu sou amiga do Natsu a mais tempo do que ela!_

_- Lisanna, você está sendo ridícula! Não parecia ter problemas com a Lucy antes..._

_- Mas agora ela pode ter a chance de beijar o Nat e eu não! – ela choraminga e vira o rosto, o suficiente para Lucy poder ver algumas lágrimas – Eu o amo! – a loira leva outro choque e vê a rival se irritar, olhando para a irmã – Não vou perdoá-la se roubar o primeiro beijo do Natsu!_

_Sem suportar mais, Lucy corre para fora, tapando a boca com a mão esquerda. Chegando do lado de fora, ela continua correndo e sai da guilda, deixando alguns preocupados. Nervosa, a garota vai para casa e se tranca no quarto, caindo na cama. Se for para chorar, as lágrimas não descem. Usando seu próprio poder, Loki atravessa o portal e a encara, parecendo aborrecido._

_- Loki? – ela o olha erguendo levemente o rosto corado._

_- O que você tem? – ele senta na cama – Senti que precisava de mim._

_- É... Acho que preciso de um abraço. – ela sorri de leve e ele abre os braços, fazendo-a rir e levantar para abraça-lo – Obrigada Loki._

_- Sempre que precisar... – ele sussurra e sorri, afastando-a para tocar seu rosto – Que foi?_

_- É um segredo. Não posso contar. – ele ergue uma sobrancelha e ela vira o rosto._

_- Não pode ou não quer? – ela demora a responder._

_- Os dois. – Loki suspira aborrecido e retira a mão da bochecha dela._

_- Desde quando tem segredos para mim? Se não me contar, não posso ajudar!_

_- Acho que, neste caso, você não pode... – ela recomeça e o encara com um bico – Se bem que, se é um assunto desse tipo, você era o mulherengo número um da Fairy Tail... – ele a olha confuso e a jovem suspira, abaixando a cabeça – A Lisanna gosta do Natsu. – fala de uma vez._

_- O que? – ele se surpreende – Sério? Bom... Pensando bem, se olhar direito como os dois agem um com o outro... – Lucy olha-o furiosa – Ah, desculpe! Esqueci que você também gosta daquela cabeça-de-fogo. – ela cora da cabeça aos pés – O que? Pensou que eu não sabia?_

_- Como descobriu? – ela grita, ficando de joelhos na cama._

_- Pensei que fosse óbvio! Todo mundo na guilda deve saber. – ele dá de ombros._

_- Ai meu Deus! – ela põe as mãos sobre o rosto e cai deitada._

_- Mas... Por causa do desafio que o mestre e a Mirajane fizeram, ele pode acabar beijando você e não a ela. – Lucy desliza as mãos para os cabelos._

_- O problema é esse! Lisanna está nervosa. Ouvi-a dizendo pra Mira que se eu chegasse a beijar o Natsu, ela nunca me perdoaria! – Loki fica sério e suspira, fitando o chão._

_- Mas ela não pode impedir ele gostar de você... – ele sussurra e Lucy senta na cama._

_- Disse alguma coisa? – Loki sorri misteriosamente e olha para ela._

_- Nada. – a maga arqueia uma das sobrancelhas enquanto o vê levantar e ficar em frente a si – Não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo! Por enquanto, confie no Natsu._

_Dito isso, ele some. Lucy pisca confusa, mas então suspira e volta a deitar na cama._

_..._

_{Dia dos Namorados}_

_Todos da guilda já estão reunidos, exceto Natsu, Gray e Gajeel. O quinteto de escolhidas chega... Todas as moças estão fabulosas, com os cabelos em baby-lise ou no alisamento natural mesmo, e usando vestidos lindíssimos, com certo decote._

(Link da imagem no meu blog de fanfics - endereço no perfil_) – na ordem, da esquerda pra direita e de cima para baixo, Evergreen, Erza, Levy, Lucy e Juvia._

_Erza se sente um pouco desconfortável com as costas aparecendo e foi um custo convencer Evergreen a usar outra cor de roupa sem ser verde, mas todas aprovaram! Elas sobem o palco e ficam ao lado de Mirajane, aguardando o prazo se acabar olhando o relógio de pulso. Laxus está ao lado do avô, batendo impaciente o pé e de braços cruzados. De repente, Natsu atravessa pela porta bolando no chão, sendo seguido de Happy, e aterrissa nos pés de Jellal._

_- Derrubei! – Gray grita da porta, erguendo o punho, e Gajeel chega logo atrás._

_- Ei cabeça-de-fogo, quem disse que você podia vir voando e deixar a gente pra trás?_

_- Eu não tenho culpa se preferiram subir naquela porcaria de trem! – Natsu revida com a fúria típica os gritos de Gajeel e ergue o punho, mas é acertado por um raio de Laxus._

_- Se não se importam, nós podemos começar a contagem? – mais que rapidamente, os três se recolhem e ficam ao lado de Elfman – Bom... Pelo visto todos chegaram dentro do prazo._

_Na mesma hora, o relógio da cidade inicia os badalos das doze horas. As garotas suspiram e Lisanna sobe no palco, ficando no lugar de Mirajane enquanto ela põe um banquinho pra que o mestre suba e vai para o lado de Laxus, ajudando-o na contagem dos pontos. O mestre bate no microfone, ocasionando um pequeno som estridente, mas ele logo cessa. Os homens estão muito apreensivos, mas Jellal parece bastante calmo, o que deixa Erza ainda mais nervosa._

_- Meus parabéns a todos. Desde que fizemos propaganda da competição da guilda, vários pedidos foram colocados no quadro de missões e em igual tempo, todos sumiram feito água! Eu sei que se esforçaram muito, e isso só prova que, quando querem, são capazes. – pequena pausa e o mestre sorri pervertidamente – Mas é claro que eu também sei que o prêmio foi tentador! – Mirajane surge por trás e bate em sua cabeça, derrubando-o do banco e ocupando seu lugar._

_- Então, Laxus e eu já fizemos a contagem, segundo as anotações no meu caderno, e aqui estão os finalistas! – a chuva de homens se amontoa na frente, fazendo Laxus suspirar depois de ajudar o avô a se levantar – Querem que eu comece em que ordem? – e começam os gritos – Do último ao primeiro colocado? – ela identifica o pedido mais alto no meio da algazarra – Então... – ela folheia uns papéis e as meninas dão as mãos – Em quinto lugar... – ela pausa de propósito – Quem vai ganhar um beijinho da Evergreen, é... – ela cora, mas depois fica sem saber qual é a melhor cara pra fazer quando vê o semblante de Mirajane ficar tenso – Elfman? – sua voz sai e da forma mais demoníaca possível, assustando até mesmo as acostumadas Lisanna e Erza._

_- Eu? – Elfman aponta envergonhado para si mesmo e todos começam a sacaneá-lo com o punhado de comentários maldosos guardados para este momento._

_- Vejamos... – Laxus pega o caderno de anotações de Mira das mãos dela e folheia – Você se saiu bem nas missões, mas pegou poucas, então não teve muita renda. Por isso, quinto lugar._

_- Está querendo dizer o que com isso? – Evergreen grita enfurecida e todos começam a rir, exceto a estarrecida Mira, então Laxus chama Elfman por ela para subir no palco e beijar a sua garota – Ai meu Deus...! – ela sussurra e Levy ri baixinho – O que eu faço? – ela pede socorro e as amigas a olham sem saber o que fazer enquanto o GRANDE HOMEM sobe no palco._

_- Tá bom, eu tava brincando! – Mira pega o microfone e fala de repente, interrompendo o clima de apreensão entre os olhares do irmão e da maga – Não precisam se beijar! Basta um só aperto de mão e acabou! – Laxus toma sério o microfone dela._

_- Não, isso não seria justo no Dia dos Namorados. Tem que beijar! – Mirajane o olha com uma raiva mortal, mas ele somente ri – Vamos lá! Beija! – ele incentiva o povo a dizer o mesmo e Elfman olha para uma estarrecida Evergreen – Vamos Elfman! Ou você não é homem? – todo mundo pára de gritar na mesma hora, afinal essa provocação foi demais, mas serve para que ele se encha de coragem e puxe Eve, com o maior cuidado que consegue, pelos braços para um beijo rápido e tímido – É isso aí! – todos aplaudem e assoviam bem quando eles se soltam e as irmãs do GRANDE HOMEM olham-no pasmas, Mira a ponto de chorar pelo irmãozinho – Já que a Mira está incapacitada, eu vou chamar o quarto colocado... – ele toma os papéis das mãos dela enquanto Elfman e Evergreen descem do palco, indo para um canto sobre olhares safados – E o quarto lugar vai para... – ele também faz uma pausa dramática, afinal, gosta de sacanear todos tanto quanto Mira – Gajeel! – Levy fica branca como as páginas dos seus livros._

_- Venha buscar a sua garota, Gajeel! – o mestre cutuca e ele entra em pânico, mas Natsu o manda para o palco voando com um baita chute e o coitado bate com a cabeça na parede._

_- Gajeel! – Levy grita preocupada, ignorando o choro de Jet e Droy, e corre até ele, logo o ajudando a sentar – Machucou? – ela toca sua cabeça._

_- O que acha? – ele resmunga e encara Laxus – Por que eu fiquei em quarto? – Levy olha para ele com uma pontada de dor, no que apenas Lucy percebe, enquanto Laxus olha o caderno._

_- Seu maior problema foi destruição das propriedades. Tanto você quanto o Natsu são um péssimo exemplo de autocontrole... – os dois se aborrecem – Mas você pegou poucas missões se comparado a ele... O que é estranho, porque o quadro estava cheio todos os dias da semana e lá o número de missões com um bom pagamento era alto. – Laxus cutuca e Gajeel cora, olhando pra baixo – E então...? Vocês vão se beijar ou não? – Levy levanta num salto, muito vermelha._

_- O que? Ah... Eu... E... – ela gagueja qualquer coisa, mas não consegue dizer nada, então Gajeel se levanta, bate na calça e olha sério para o sorridente Laxus – Eu... – Levy prossegue no nervosismo, observando o público gritando "beija", então é pega de surpresa pelo viril Dragoon Slayer, ao virá-la pra ele e tacar-lhe um rápido beijo, um pouco mais demorado do que o de Eve e Elfman – Ah... – de repente ele a coloca nas costas como um saco de batatas – Gajeel? O que é que você pensa que está fazendo? Coloque-me no chão!_

_- Tchau! – ele faz um "V" para a multidão e salta do palco, caminhando para a saída; ela não consegue pronunciar mais nada e se deixa ser levada por ele._

_- Então... – Laxus pigarreia, tentando esconder o sorriso – Terceiro lugar. – mais do que imediatamente, os homens retornam a olhar para frente – Uou! – o loiro ri com gosto e olha pra frente – Essa eu vou adorar dizer e vocês vão gostar também!... – avisa e pega o microfone – E o terceiro lugar vai para... O GRAY! – tanto ele quanto Juvia congelam, mas ela se derrete logo._

_- Gray! – Juvia repete animada e Lucy e Erza a felicitam para tirá-la do mundo de Alice._

_- Manda a ver, seu bundão! – alguns gritam para o mago._

_- Calem a boca! – ele grita de volta, visivelmente corado._

_- Para ser justo, vou te dizer por que tirou o terceiro lugar..._

_- Eu sei por que. – ele interrompe Laxus e todos o encaram com surpresa, deixando claro que foi proposital – Eu fiz de propósito. – e ele confirma!_

_- Gray... – Juvia sussurra e ele sobe no palco totalmente sem graça._

_- Com o tempo eu aprendi a gostar de você, então... – ele coça a cabeça e todos fazem "hm" alto e prolongando – Calem a boca! – ele se vira nervoso para o público e os homens começam a rir, Lucy e Juvia se segurando, mas Natsu não ia perder a chance._

_- MANDA A VER, CUECA GELADA! – tanto ele quanto Juvia coram, mas ignoram._

_- Pois é... Eu fiz de propósito pra... Pra ter uma chance de fazer isso. – ele termina por fim, chegando perto da garota, mas é Juvia quem "voa" sobre ele, abraçando-o e tomando seus lábios._

_Todos começam a gritar "vivas" e a assoviar, mas eles parecem não ligar. Depois de mais ou menos dois minutos, o mestre se vê obrigado a pará-los, antes que resolvam por fogo em seu amor antes congelado. Lisanna se aproxima e entrega um buquê com lindos lírios para Juvia. O mais novo casal desce do palco de mãos dadas e Gray pára de andar para encarar Natsu._

_- Eu te pego depois! – ele sussurra com uma voz assustadora e Natsu ri – Boa sorte você também, cabeça-de-fogo. – Natsu cora enquanto o amigo se distancia._

_- Vamos então ao segundo lugar! – Mirajane pega o microfone de Laxus e grita._

_- Você acaso andou bebendo? – ele sussurra e ela o olha assustadoramente._

_- Provavelmente eu vou ser tia logo. Sai do meu pé! – ela sussurra de volta e ele se afasta – O tão esperado segundo lugar e o ganhador da Lucy!_

_- Isso não é loteria! – ela grita e alguns riem enquanto Mira cambaleia._

_- Quem vai levar ela pra cama... – a garota cora dos pés a cabeça – Desculpe... Pra casa!_

_- Isso também não é bom! – a loira continua gritando, sendo confortada por Erza._

_- O ganhador é... NATSU DRAGNEEL! – alguns homens cospem a bebida que tomam e outros começam a chorar gritando "injustiça" ao mesmo tempo em que a maga sente seu corpo estremecer – Vem agarrar ela Nat! – Mira grita no microfone e Lisanna se apressa em afastá-la do som conforme Laxus abaixa o volume e o mestre gargalha._

_- Vamos Natsu! – ele incentiva – É a sua vez! – o Dragoon Slayer olha para Lucy parado no mesmo lugar, parecendo não acreditar que ganhou o segundo lugar, mas logo pula no palco._

_- Ele vai mesmo me beijar? Ai meu Deus! – Lucy sussurra para si mesma._

_Happy voa sobre a cabeça de Natsu, mas quando todos pensavam que ele ia andar até ela, o rapaz dá meia-volta e pega o microfone das mãos de Lisanna, encarando o Laxus._

_- Diz aí que eu quero ouvir: por que eu fiquei em segundo e quem me bateu?_

_Lucy o encara como Levy olhou pra Gajeel: descrente. Ele não está satisfeito com ela? Ele preferia ficar com a Erza ou com alguma das outras? Pior! Ele gostaria de ganhar um beijo logo da Lisanna? A mesma parece tão surpresa quanto ela com a pergunta, pelo que Lucy percebe._

_- Eu sei o porquê disso! – Mira levanta a mão e pega o caderno das mãos de Laxus – Me dá! É meu! – ele ergue as mãos em sinal de rendição e ela folheia as páginas – Ah, tá aqui! – ela aponta as anotações – Natsu... Você tirou as piores notas! – todos se seguram para não rir dela – Coisa lamentável! Lamentável minha gente! – ela pega o microfone de novo e vira para o povo – Olhem, escutem isso, escutem aqui!... "Três casas destruídas, um teatro demolido, excesso de violência, violação das regras de higiene (...)"..._

_- Ei, isso foi porque não deixaram o Happy entrar naquele restaurante onde nós comemos como parte de um dos pagamentos!_

_- Aye! – o gato confirma em igual pose de indignação e Lucy suspira descrente._

_- E o... – Laxus se debruça sobre Mirajane para ler – "abuso de autoridade"?_

_- Eu acabei puxando o freio de emergência de um dos trens que eu peguei pra chegar aqui._

_- E ele vomitou no maquinista! – Happy denuncia e todos fazem cara de nojo._

_- Meu Deus, você não tem jeito! – o mestre e Lucy dizem ao mesmo tempo, suspirando._

_- Então, como foi que ele tirou o segundo lugar? – Lisanna questiona com óbvia raiva._

_- Mesmo viajando pra longe, Natsu terminou muitas missões em pouco tempo. – Mira se apoia levemente em Laxus para ficar de pé, fechando o caderno e encarando séria a irmã – Ele e o Happy pegaram várias missões de curto prazo e terminaram mais rápido ainda! Além disso, o pagamento, mesmo sendo descontado pra suprir os estragos que eles faziam, foi alto no total._

_- E a maioria das pessoas ficou agradecida. – Laxus completa, passando a mão nos cabelos dele – Mas se tivesse controlado a sua força, poderia ter tirado o primeiro lugar._

_- Eu não me importo com isso. – todos silenciam surpresos e Happy sorri, voando para o colo de Lucy, que o segura e vê Natsu coçar a cabeça com um sorriso sincero e fofo – Pra ser até franco, eu também meio que fiz de propósito dessa vez, ficar em segundo lugar. – mais uma vez, alguns homens cospem suas bebidas e o mestre, o neto e Mira o olham com sorrisos sábios._

_- É mesmo? – o velhinho ri como se já não suspeitasse._

_- Quer dizer que destruiu um monte de construções de propósito? – Erza ri._

_- É. – ele ri e olha docemente pra Lucy, fazendo-a estremecer, e se aproxima – Lucy, antes que você diga algo, eu quero falar uma coisa. – Happy olha caladinho para eles, muito contente – Desde que eu te conheci, eu gostei de você. Você é corajosa, determinada, uma ótima parceira! – Lisanna, um pouco distante deles, olha a confissão com o olhar meio magoado e meio surpreso – Mesmo que você grite comigo e com todo mundo às vezes, é muito divertido fazer as missões contigo! Ainda que você seja estranha...! – ela transforma o sorriso emocionado por um bico de insatisfação e alguns riem antes que ele volte – Então, eu conversei com Jellal e perguntei o que podia fazer pra ficar em segundo lugar... E ele me deu a ideia..._

_- De fazer o que ele sabe fazer de melhor... Destruir as coisas! – Jellal grita e todos, exceto ele, riem – Ei Natsu! Você não queria perguntar alguma coisa pra Lucy? – o rapaz cora._

_- É verdade Natsu? – a loira sente o sorriso ampliar automaticamente – E o que é?_

_- Bom... – ele sorri – Happy, você me dá uma força?_

_- Aye sir! – o gato ergue a pata e voa até uma das pilastras, retirando um balão vermelho em forma de coração do barbante e entregando para Natsu._

_- Valeu! – ele sorri e se vira para Lucy, entregando o balão – Quer ser a minha namorada?_

_Uma chuva animada começa a gritar. A essa altura do campeonato, os outros casais que tinham saído já voltaram e estão na primeira fila, vendo a declaração. Gray se apressa em jogar um cubo de gelo na cabeça dele e o Dragoon Slayer toca o lugar acertado, virando para ele._

_- Falou bem esquentadinho! – Gray grita e ele faz um bico, mas sorri, virando para Lucy._

_A garota, morta de vergonha, esconde o enorme sorriso que toma seu rosto atrás do balão. Com o canto dos olhos ela encara Erza, que sorri e faz um sinal para responder logo a pergunta. Do outro lado, Lisanna está apreensiva, mas Lucy tem a ligeira sensação de vê-la sorrir de leve. Tomando fôlego, a maga abaixa o balão e dá alguns pulinhos nervosos, balançando a cabeça._

_- Sim! – Natsu suspira aliviado e os que estavam segurando a respiração também – Sim! – ela repete e ele amplia seu sorriso._

_- Então... – Erza chega por trás e põe as mãos nos ombros de Lucy – São dois beijos: é um de segundo lugar e outro pelo começo do namoro! Vai! – ela a empurra de leve e Natsu segura a sua loira com carinho, abraçando-a e beijando em seguida._

_Toda a guilda vai à loucura, seja de frustração ou de alegria, mas no fundo todos já felizes. Pelo canto dos seus olhos, em meio aos aplausos, Mirajane olha a irmã e sorri ao vê-la aplaudir também, mais conformada. Foi uma tempestade no copo d'água. E então, Laxus e Mira pegam o microfone ao mesmo tempo e falam juntos._

_- E, é claro, o primeiro lugar do desafio do Dia dos Namorados da Fairy Tail vai para... – Erza prende a respiração – Jellal! – a galera vai à loucura enquanto ele sobe no palco sem tentar esconder a felicidade de ter ganhado a competição, apenas por ter a chance de beijar Erza._

_- Posso? – ele pede o microfone e o casal "pausa dramática" o entrega – Valeu... – Jellal aproxima o microfone da boca – Eu ia falar uma coisa parecida com o que o Natsu disse, mas já que ele roubou a minha ideia... – ri da cara feia do rapaz, abraçando a mais nova namorada por trás – Eu vou tentar improvisar... – ele anda até Erza e ela cerra os punhos, respirando rápido, e tão corada quanto Jellal – Melhor ainda, eu vou simplificar!... Erza, eu te amo! – ela ri com a mais pura emoção e os dois tentam ignorar a plateia barulhenta – Eu sei que te causei diversos problemas, machuquei muito minha melhor amiga, por isso tenho uma grande divida com você. Mas... Se você deixar, eu quero passar o resto da vida me redimindo._

_- Ei, é só pedir ela em namoro, não em casamento! – Gray grita e Erza joga uma das suas espadas nele, que ao tentar desviar cai no chão._

_- Cala a boca Gray! – Natsu ri e logo eles começam a brigar em um canto – Eu aceito!_

_Logo as garotas vão felicitar o feliz casal e, quando Lucy e Juvia conseguem separar seus namorados, com beijos ardentes, eles também os parabenizam. O mestre concorda com a união._

_..._

_{Três anos depois}_

_- Eu vou vomitar! – Natsu repete pela terceira vez em meia hora, enjoado._

_- Ah Natsu!... – Lucy ri, massageando suas costas enquanto ele se debruça na janela do vagão – Você é impossível mesmo! – Happy chega voando._

_- Lucy, eu acabei de ver um aquário cheio de peixes no vagão restaurante! Eu posso ir?_

_- Pode, mas não saia comendo os peixes dos outros! – ela avisa enquanto o gato sai – Ah, Natsu!... – ela ri, voltando a atenção ao namorado – Vem aqui. – ela o puxa com cuidado para deitar em seu colo – Está mais relaxado?_

_- Sim... – ele responde baixinho, relaxando com o cafuné e abrindo um pequeno sorriso._

_- Descansa um pouquinho. Daqui a pouco a gente chega lá em casa e amanhã voltamos à guilda. – ele faz que sim com a cabeça e toca na mão livre dela, colocando sobre seu peito._

_- Você tem um cheiro gostoso. – ela cora, mas já está acostumada com elogios repentinos._

_- Está com saudade do pessoal, não é? – Natsu confirma, balançando devagar a cabeça – Eu também! Faz uma semana que saímos nessa missão. Gajeel e Gray devem estar doidos para brigar com você de novo. – eles riem – Não vá inventar de arranjar confusão hoje!_

_- Nem quero. – ele abre os olhos – Prefiro voltar pra casa com você. – ela cora ainda mais._

_- Mesmo o apartamento ainda sendo meu, não é? – ela suspira e Natsu faz um bico._

_- Nem vem! Eu também estou pagando o aluguel! Além disso... – ele ri – É bom sentir o seu cheiro de manhã. – Lucy pisca constrangida e o sente tocar sua bochecha – Gosto de acordar ao seu lado. – ela relaxa com a carícia e continua massageando sua cabeça com um sorriso._

_- E eu nunca pensei que fosse me acostumar tão rápido com você dormindo na minha casa!_

_Eles riem e Natsu aproveita o cafuné pra dormir um pouco. Em pouco tempo, o trem pára e ele levanta revitalizado, fazendo-a rir. Eles retornam ao apartamento e largam as coisas num canto qualquer. Lucy se apressa em tomar banho antes dele e depois que já estão prontos para ir pra cama, Happy se acomoda sobre a mala aberta de Lucy, deitando em cima das roupas. Natsu e sua namorada dormem de conchinha debaixo do edredom quentinho._

_- Não é tão quente quanto ele... – Lucy pensa antes de adormecer._

_No dia seguinte, ela acorda vendo seu namorado experimentando sua calcinha na cabeça. Happy deu a ideia, pelo visto, pois está usando um sutiã seu e rindo enquanto a imita. Ela até tenta ignorar, mas fica impossível quando Natsu pede aos sussurros em seu ouvido que prove o conjunto preto pra ele ver como fica. Lucy cora da cabeça aos pés e joga os dois no chão no berro. Depois dela se arrumar, os três voltam para a guilda e encontra-a barulhenta como sempre._

_As garotas se reúnem enquanto, dito e feito, Natsu entra em mais uma briga armada._

_- E então, como andam as coisas desde que eu saí? – ela questiona às amigas e elas riem._

_- Adivinha! – Levy fala animada – A Erza está grávida! – Lucy entra nos gritos._

_- Meus parabéns! – ela abraça a corada amiga tocando na própria barriga – Fico feliz!_

_- Obrigada. – Erza sorri – Estou tão contente! Jellal e eu descobrimos ontem._

_- Mas foi só um ano de casamento! – Lucy relembra – Que pressa é essa?_

_- Não lembra que a Juvia teve a Julieta com menos de um mês de casamento? – Levy fala._

_- Ela tem os cabelos de Juvia e os olhos do meu Gray! – ela toca as bochechas e todas riem._

_- Falando nisso Lu, pra quando é o seu? – Levy toca a barriga lisinha da amiga e ela cora._

_- Provavelmente, só depois do seu casamento com o Gajeel! – de supetão, os rapazes vem._

_- Lucy, adivinha só! – Natsu a abraça por trás e os outros se acomodam perto das amadas – Eu e a galera estamos competindo pra ver quem tem mais filhos. Vamos ter 30!_

_- Ai não! – ela suspira e todos começam a rir do seu desespero e da AINDA inocência dele._

_**Fim**_


End file.
